Cake Festival
by Steeleafan
Summary: Jack takes Liz to a Cake Festival, and afterwards, there is hand holding gun fire, and confessions...


Liz/Jack

**You know I don't own anything...they'd be together if I did. **

~~~~~~

Jack had taken Liz out to the Cake Festival in the outskirts of New York where night time is as good as death, and day light it heaven sent. The night had been trying for Jack..watching Liz eat a piece of every cake they had there, was not his idea of fun, but when she was gushing over the different designs and layers, she lite up and smiled, and that was what Jack liked. Lemon was full, and rubbing her stomach with her hand to try and sooth it, as she and jack walked out of the building.

It was easy to notice right away, that the smoke was about as thick as the tension that was between Jack and Liz for years. It was no wonder, with the cold night, and the strange noises Liz was hearing that she took her friend's hand in her own. His hand was big and rough, while her hand was small, and less rough, and it felt good to be holding his hand, except when she realized that she was in fact holding his hand and that he wasn't pulling away. It scared her so she slid her hand away, but that's when he took her hand back. She looked at him, into those intense blue gray eyes of his looking straight into what he called her shark eyes, she blushed at the thought that he was gazing at her, when for so long that seemed like something he never wanted to do.

"What is it Lemon?"

"Nothing, nothing Jack"

"Elizabeth you're holding my hand"

"You're holding mine" The revelation of that fact had not surfaced in Jack's mind yet, so that was a shock, she smiled at him, because of his cute innocence, and it was his turn to blush.

"yeah Jack, what's up with that?" She nudged him jokingly. Then all of the sudden shots rang out, and Jack pined Liz against the nearest brick wall. "That was surprising I was so sure that you'd use me as cover when gun fire went off"

"Nonsense, Lemon you are the most important person in my life, why would I let anything hurt you" As Jack pulled Liz away from the wall she thought about this, what did Jack mean she was the most important person in his life, he meant as a friend right? He pulled her through the city stopping every once in awhile pinning her against another wall listening for gun fire. It was nice being protected by him, having his strong arm pull her gently against the wall, his body just a sliver away from her own. The heat between them was almost overwhelming. Then another shot rung out, this one was even closer by. Jack glanced sideways his arm still protective of Liz, and he saw the fight. Two men were fighting over a package,most likely of drugs, the whole street was barren the appartment buildings surrounding were all dark no lights were lit for fear of the men finding them and shooting them.

"Shh" Jack told her as he covered her lips with a hand. That not only silenced her mouth, but her mind as well. He kept his hand there, and it was strong it covered some of her cheeks, and made her warm. Her cheeks turned bright red, and Jack noticed. He smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes. "Alright Lemon, now follow close behind me, I know my way around New York, even the shady parts of it." Liz nodded as Jack led on through the rainy dark jungle that is the under belie of New York City.

Jack led Liz through ally ways, and even some dark tunnels before they came upon a building. Jack knocked for times on it's metal door, and sang a very strange song, that Liz could only guess was some kind of old Greek hymn. Then an old man appeared, in a strange looking cape.

"What do you need old friend?"The old man asked Jack, and he smiled.

"Please escort, this beautiful woman to safety, I have to take care of things" Jack tried handing Liz over to the old man, but Liz wouldn't let him.

"No Jack, I'm staying with you"

"You're so stubborn Lemon" Liz smiled at him.

" No, Jack I'm just in love with you" He looked at her his eyes wide at her confession.

"That's a very loaded statement." Liz was close to tears when he said this, his only comment was that her statement was loaded, when she just confessed her ridiculous love for him. He saw her face start to fall, and he didn't mean to make her sad. He just wasn't sure what to say yet, so he just pulled her into a hug. Her tears soaked through his jacket and he was reminded that she was merely wearing a dress, so he pulled away from her for a moment, to place his coat around her shoulders and pull her into his arms again. "Now why would you say that huh?" He asked her.

" Say what?"

"Say that you love me"

"Because I do"

"Alright I was just making sure" He smiled as he pulled just enough away from her so that he could see her face. He lifted his hand from her back to wipe her tears, and she smiled. Just as his lips were a centimeter from her own he whispered. "Cause I love you too" Then his hands were on her hips the coat was on the floor, his hands were in his hair, and they were kissing. It started out tentative, as if Jack was afraid he'd break Liz if he kissed her too hard, and then that went to hell, when he pushed her against the nearest wall, without much sensitivity, and explored her mouth with a hunger that even Liz had never experienced. The Old man just watched and chuckled to himself, at how cute it was that this couple finally found each other.

Once they broke apart again, the old man led them back to the TGS building. Jack held out his hand to Liz and she took it.

"You're holding my hand Elizabeth"

"You're holding mine"

THE END


End file.
